


sleepyhead

by orphan_account



Category: sweatertwt - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sleep Deprivation, Tired Wilbur Soot, good friend schlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: one more video, that's what wilbur keeps saying.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	sleepyhead

wilbur feeling like he was about to pass out is an understatement for how he felt. 

the man was miserable, empty starbucks cups piling up at his desk, feeling a small headache growing. he stares at his screen with an empty glance, the words barely processing in his mind and body relaxing before tensing back up every few seconds bringing him back to reality. 

it takes all his effort to not look at the time at the bottom of his screen and feel guilty about how late he stayed up, but he had to get this work done. _finish the work. the viewers will be disappointed. keep going._

he gives in and reads the time. 9:31 am, and he wasn't even halfway done with the video.

"..this is gonna be a long night." the musician mutters to himself with a sigh, hand reaching out for another cup of coffee but realizing he has none, and his immediate response is to groan. he knows he has to get this video out by today, and being out of coffee won't help.

wilbur pushes his chair back and gets up, body swaying when he realizes he shoots up way too fast for it to be healthy, putting a hand on his desk chair for stabilization. 

a few seconds pass before his vision clears up and he continues his way to the kitchen, getting ready to prepare another cup of coffee.

\---

schlatt rolls over in the bed with a groan, looking over at the clock on the dresser, seeing the time.

9:40 am. huh, rare. he usually doesn't wake up before the alarm goes off. the man runs a hand through messy hair and gets off the bed with an exhale, lazily shoving on a shirt that was resting on the chair. a worn out los campesinos shirt, _must be from wil's collection._ he notes, but throws it on anyways, making his way out to the kitchen.

when he walks out, he hears some muttered cursing and shuffling in the kitchen, which is surprising. wilbur usually isn't awake at this time of day.

"hey, wil!" he says with a tired smile, resting his arm on the kitchen counter. he notices the way the other tenses up with the cup of coffee in his hand before relaxing, realizing it's just his friend.

"hey schlatt." the taller replies, exhaustion evident in both his voice and posture. _wow. he looks like shit._ schlatt notes with a mental roll of the eyes.

hunched over, darkening bags under his eyes with hair tangled, more tangled than the shorters. 

"holy shit, did you get.. _any_ sleep, wil?" was his first response, seeing as the other looked like he was about to pass out on the kitchen floor if he didn't take a drink of coffee.

"m' gonna sleep, j'st... later." the guitarist responds with a long yawn, brushing the hair out of his face once more. he looks like he wants to take a drink of the coffee, but can't even will himself to do that.

"so you've gotten no sleep and you're about to have your.. what, fifth coffee today? because i know you had like, four coffees in there." 

silence, and then,

"mhm. yup." 

"you're a fucking idiot, will." 

his only response is to put the cup down and try to walk away from the kitchen, swaying on his feet. his body shakes, likely due to his body both only drinking caffeine and also due to exhaustion. schlatt held his arm out, preventing wilbur from leaving the kitchen.

"yeah, no. you're getting some sleep, whether you like it or not." the businessman said, a hint of irritation in his voice. 

"i need to finish the video man." was the only response he got, before the other slowly leaned more and more into his touch. now, jschlatt wasn't a touchy man. he would rather die than accept a hug from someone, but this is wilbur soot we're talking about. 

he awkwardly wraps his arm around the other's neck to hold him up and walks the two of them towards the hybrids bedroom, knowing that he wasn't going to bring the other back into his workspace. 

it took a few minutes to get wilbur to comply and get into the bed, but soon enough, he did, ending up pulling schlatt down with him.

"stay with me..?" he asks, voice quiet and barely making sense at this point.

he weighed his options for a few seconds. leave wilbur to sleep and make some videos while wilbur was sleeping in his room, or help his friend sleep and also get some extra sleep.

..yeah, option 2 was better. the coffee out there could wait.

"yeah, sure." schlatt says with a smile, getting into bed next to the other.


End file.
